Amaryllis Coltraine
' Coltraine, Amaryllis ' (Ammy) First appears in Origin in Death, Salvation in Death (c. May 2060)Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 43 and Promises in Death (Spring 2060)Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 6 Personal Information *'General Description:' Magnolia blossom in full bloom.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 44 *'DOB:' c. 2027 *'Age:' 33 *'Hair:' Blond *'Eyes:' Blue *'Address:' Apartment 405, 525 West Twenty-third Street, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' July Coltraine (brother); unnamed parents *'Occupation:' Detective third grade NYPSD, Eighteenth squad (House 42)Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 43; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 38, 88 Description * A stupendously endowed blonde; she had a voice like melted butter and eyes of drowning blue.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 43 She has a silky lock of melted butter hair and deep summer blue eyes.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 155 *In Salvation in Death, Dallas described her as the Southern belle cop with the big rack.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 23 **Detective Magnolia BlossomSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 155 *She was a slim, athletic built woman with eyes of deep blue. Her blond hair swung past her shoulders, a parted curtain for a lovely face.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 1, 2 *Her hands were nicely manicured.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 8 **She always wore a ring on the middle finger of her right hand; a square-cut pink tourmaline, flanked by small green tourmaline baguettes on a silver band. Her parents gave her the ring on her twenty-first birthday. It was a reminder of who and where she'd come from.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 18, 162 Personality *She was smart, capable, organized, steady, and precise; a good cop who did the job and did not live it.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 20, 70 She was good with people.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 47, 50, 70 *She was feminine, subtle, sexual, and liked pretty things.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 24, 70, 90 *She was a thinker – she excelled in school and had no black marks or no shiny stars; she was careful.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. *She liked to walk in the city, to see what was going on and be a part of it; she liked the night and walking at night; she wanted to learn the saxophone but she had no talent for it so she'd listen to Morris.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 219 History *She transferred to New York from Atlanta (Coltraine's YANNI) a few months ago (just under a year ago)Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 80 and, according to Morris, she had a serious relationship for over two-years in college. He also said she was seriously involved with someone else before she moved to New York but he never learned the man's name.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 20, 70 *She worked a robbery of an antique shop in Atlanta and spoke with the owner of the shop several times. His name was Alex Ricker.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 76, 77 **She narrowed it down to three suspects and, when she attempted to serve warrants, the suspects were gone; the missing antique store items were found in their homes. Within two days, the badly beaten bodies of the three men were found floating in the Chattahoochee River – chained together. Alex was alibied.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 79, 80 **Alex and Ammy became involved, as lovers, for nearly two years and kept the relationship quiet; they'd been separated for about a year when Coltraine was murdered and, according to Alex, they parted as friends.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 99, 100 Eve said Alex didn't, or wouldn't, give up his shady operations for her and she couldn't look the other way.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 164 **Roarke said that Alex's lady ("his lady") realized he wasn't going to become fully legitimate. Because of that, she broke it off.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 204 **IAB investigated Coltraine. About nine months before she transferred from Atlanta to New York, photos of Coltraine and Alex Ricker hand-holding and kissing landed on IAB's desk. Webster said they couldn't find any evidence of wrong-doing on either part and they bumped her down in priority.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 117-119, 153, 154 *After Amaryllis and Alex split up, she returned the jewelry he had given herPromises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 118, 156, 162 because the jewelry mattered to her. And since they mattered to her, she couldn't keep them.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 162 Family History *Her parents and brother still live in Atlanta.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 35 *She came from a good background, upper middle-class, single-marriage family.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 122, 162 Homicide Information *TOD: 11:40pm (2340)Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 10 *She was stunned, mid-body in her apartment building stairwell, five floors below her home. There was no sign of struggle and no visible wounds but for the stunner burns on her throat.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 2, 17 **After she was stunned, she fell to the floor. She was brought back to consciousness with a stimulant before being murdered by her police-issue stunner pressed against her throat and fired.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 29, 30, 34, 35 **She carried both her standard issue weapon and her clutch piece when she went out.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 12, 23, 34 *She was murdered by Cleo Grady under the direction of Max Ricker.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 335-337, 339 Interesting Facts *Makes home-baked fudge brownies - she bakes for relaxation.Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 226 *When asked if he's smitten with her, Morris asks, "Who wouldn't be?"Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 226 **In Salvation, Morris was given at least two dozen roses from a woman who is a "very good friend."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 20, 21 Eve speculated they were given by Coltraine.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 23 **She thanked Morris with a gleam in her eyes that made it clear she was thanking him for a lot more than a crappy soy product.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 155 **Morris gave Ammy roses and a green-eyed, silky, white-furred, droid cat; she named it Sachmo.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 1, 2, 24, 314 *After Eve notified him of Coltraine's murder, Morris said he had been falling in love with her.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 19 They were planning to go away for a few days, to Graceland.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 20 Throughout Promises, she was repeatedly called "Morris's lady" by several people.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 22, 35, 70, 263 **They had dinner together at Jaq's the night before she died.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 36, 37 *Eve said she never gave Amaryllis a chance. She was irritated that Morris was stuck on her but she thinks she would have liked her okay if she had given Ammy more of a chance.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 307 *She had a habit of taking the stairs.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 1, 22 *She used a weasel, Stu Bollimer, who owns a pawnshop on Spring. As they're both from Georgia, she played the connection.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 43 One of her recent cases involved a Chinatown robbery and Denny Su.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 75 *The first thing Amaryllis bought herself when she came to New York was a small glass butterfly with its jeweled wings lifted - she said it always made her smile. Morris gave the butterfly to Eve.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 341 YANNI *Origins **According to Origin in Death, Coltraine came to New York from Savannah, Georgia;Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 43 according to Promises in Death, she transferred from Atlanta, Georgia.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 80 (return to section) References Coltraine, Amaryllis Coltraine, Amaryllis Coltraine, Amaryllis Coltraine, Amaryllis Coltraine, Amaryllis